


Quantum Physics And Coffee

by Darkfairy46



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Stark Bestie, Steve can't handle the punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairy46/pseuds/Darkfairy46
Summary: The reader isn't a superhero, a little above average perhaps, but not in the league of the avengers. So when you get a sudden call from an old university friend you can't help but be taken aback - especially when he practically begs you to be a lab assistant. Despite your instincts you jet off to work and live with the famed Avengers.





	Quantum Physics And Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I don't usually write fanfic but my novel is boring me to death and I need to have more than one project going at a time to cope. So here it is, enjoy and comment of you're inclined to. I'm aiming to update at least once a month. How long it'll be is anyone's guess and beta readers are welcome.

** It Begins ... **

It wasn't that your generous old uni mates offer had surprised you, it was his method. A surprise video call at 3:00 in the morning was not the best time to offer someone a job. Especially when that person was you. Still - you couldn't fault Sparky's timing, as much as you loved living in you home country it felt like time for a change. Plus in America you wouldn't have to see your ex's face again. So you agreed to leave everything and move to be Sparky's lab assistant again. On the flight you'd read through your contract. The salary alone was to die for, but he'd clearly tailored it to you. The last clause made you want to kiss him. The Avengers would pay for to get as many degrees, masters, and doctorates as you wanted for as long as you worked there. He'd managed to give you your dream, so you thanked him in the customary way. By ordering twenty five pizza anonymously to be delivered shortly before your arrival. 

By the time you got to the common area of the residential area you had five missed calls from him. The sight that greeted you as you stepped off the elevator was one you's never forget. The huge dinner table was stacked with pizza boxes, Sparky was sat at the head of the table trying to explain why the absurd amount of pizza had been delivered to a very confused group of superheros. 

"Mr Stark Y/N has arrived from the airport." The chains on your combat boots clinked as you strode to the end of the table. Tony's head snapped up, his smile nearly splitting his face. You'd never been an obvious pair what with Tony being his usual self and you looking like the poster child for rebel. Your naturally copper hair was pulled into a long bun, showing off your undercut and your tattoos. The ones on your neck were a mix of flowers and thorns forming a necklace of ink, the mural of dahlias that went form your left wrist to your shoulder was obscured by your checked shirt. A large steampunk watch sat on your right wrist, matching the various rings you wore. Glimpses of the mural on your leg could be seen through the rips in your jeans. One of your ears was pierced completely along the shell and you nose had a bullring through it.  You'd never looked like one of Tony's friends, despite being one of his oldest. He practically dived out of his chair to hug you, swinging you around. 

"Whoa there Sparky, before you blow a fuse." You punch his arm lightly grinning at him worse then the Cheshire cat. 

"You came! I wasn't sure if the land of the Norse men had manged to tempt you to stay or not." He grabbed your wrist, dragging you around the table to an empty chair between him and Dr Banner. You cackled at the confused expressions on everyone faces. He threw himself back into his chair. "Guys, this is Y/N. She's the new lab tech I've been warning you about." A mummer of recognition went around the table. 

"You guys can eat the damn pizza you know..." You yanked open a box, encouraging the heroes to dig in. It took seconds before the group were consumed with pizza and conversation. You'd just finished your second slice, watching Sparky chat happily with Natasha and Clint when Dr Banner lightly tapped your shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Bruce. I guess we'll be working together from now." He held a hand out for you which you took to shake. 

"I'm Y/N and yeah I guess we will. Sparky didn't tell me a legend would be one of people I was assisting." You smiled, taking in the Doctors appearance. The nervous disposition, the curly hair, the smile that was barely even there - you instantly wanted to hug him. 

"Can I ask why you call him Sparky?" His eyes flick across your face, checking your reaction to the question. You laugh loudly, resting a hand on Tony's back in remembrance. 

"When we were back in uni together he'd almost constantly trip the lab fuses. One day he tries to rig them so he couldn't be blamed and -" You make a gesture with your hands just as Tony turns to see what you were talking about. His face goes red  and he smacks your arm as you collapse into giggles. 

"Woman! You were sworn to secrecy about that!" His look of outrage only dissolves you further into giggles. You pull him into a hug to say sorry, which ends up with you being mercilessly tickled in his lap - the quiet doctor almost forgotten. Sparky insists on introducing you to each member of the Avengers personally while everyone's sat around the table.  

Clint and Natasha take immediately to you. Within minutes you'd organised a weekly lunch date with Natasha and Wanda while explaining how on earth you'd met Tony Stark without wanting to punch the man. Clint lept into the conversation when you half mentioned that you could use a hunting bow. You knew they were originally questioning you but by the end of it, well you were friends. 

Your introduction to Wanda was much less awkward as she'd been sitting next to Natasha. She asks you about Finland, listening intently as you describe everything from the most mundane coffee shop to what seeing the northern lights every day was like. You hug her somewhere in there, just before she asks you a question on behalf of her (admitly strange looking) boyfriend. Her hand squeezes his. 

"What's your field of expertise?" The innocence in her voice is astounding. You glare at Tony while he's teasing Thor, it takes him a second to register what just been asked and when he does. He laughs. 

"Ummm well..." You twist yours hands, guess it was going to come out at some point. "I'm a recognized doctor in the fields of theoretical physicals, biochemist, bio-mechanics, veterinary, and I'm currently working on my doctorate in classics..." You mumble the last part when you realize the whole table is staring at you. Even Sparky looks vaguely surprised.  

"Classics?" He asks, one of his eyebrows raised. It takes him a millisecond to work out exactly when you's begun that course of study. "Already? You got the contract like this morning." He shook his head in a playfully exasperated way. The tall blond man you recognize as being the only literal god at the table heaves with laughter. 

"Someone is smarter than Tony!" His voice practically shakes the room, as much as you wish his statement was true. 

"He's smarter by two points." Its a whisper, hidden by the teasing Sparkys getting about being stupid for once. There is a tap on your arm light enough to get your attention without really being there at all. You turn to Banner, a tiny smile on his face. 

"And you called me doctor." He ran a hand through his hair, nervous habit you guessed, and you shrugged blushing slightly. 

"Yeah but you carry the title with grace and I... well no one believes me if I say **I'm** a doctor." You both giggle nervously. It's a moment, at least it feels like a moment for you. Then you're being dragged away towards Wanda's odd looking boyfriend and Captain America. The weird guy is called Vision. He relates how he was created making you a little sad when you learn that JARVIS is no more but he distracts you by talking about physics and other such topics until you almost believe that JARVIS is still there - albeit changed. You and Vision set up a weekly slot to go meditate together, although you feel like it's more for your sake then his. 

Your introduction to Steve and Bucky couldn't have been more awkward. To be fair though, you couldn't blame Bucky after all the shit he'd been through the guy deserved to be shy. No the issue was Steve - and almost everyone noticed. He just stared at you, at the tattoos and the piercings. You introduced yourself trying to break the trance that seemed to have come over him. Nothing seemed to work though so you excused your self to the Norse brothers. At least Sparky was here to keep things from being awkward. 

Thor hugged you so tightly you could barely breath, Loki glared (in a well meaning if curious way) so you glared back as nicely as you could do. You exchanged stories about home, the brothers having roamed Finland in their youth and indulging your questions about Asgard. Unlike the old men next to them, Thor straight up asked about your appearance. Smiling widely when you explained the meaning of your tattoos, proclaiming to his brother that the pain alone makes you worth of Valhalla when you eventually die. It's around this point that Tony excuses himself to go and deal with some business. You stay though, talking to the brothers until even Loki was engaging in conversation with you. Quizzing you about your mind and how you've managed to obtain so much knowledge. At one point you jokingly say your father was a demi-god but you don't know which - they earnestly promise to look into it.  

When you eventually get around to being able to properly talk to Bruce the rest of the Avengers are dispersing back to their floors, you search the common floor for him but realize that he's not there. You couldn't remember seeing him leave either. Eventually you stop looking, dragging yourself to your room (prepared by Tony) slightly sadder then you had been before.

 


End file.
